Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly tool, especially to an assembly tool for mounting a plurality of wheel bolts on a wheel hub of vehicles such as cars or trucks. The structure of the wheel bolt is different from general bolt so that special assembly tools are required. The present invention provides a convenient, fast and labor-saving assembly tool.
Description of Related Arts
The special wheel bolt for cars or trucks is a hexagon bolt. In order to prevent falling off, the bolts on the wheel have specific design. The wheel bolt has a head. The head is extended to form an expansion part. The expansion part is extended to form a threaded rod. The threaded rod can be engaged with different fasteners. The diameter of the threaded rod is smaller than that of the expansion part while the diameter of the expansion part is smaller than that of the head. The expansion part is a tapered cylinder. The design of the wheel bolt is base on that the expansion part can be pressingly mounted in an assembly hole of the wheel. The bolt with such design can replace conventional wheel bolts available now for preventing falling off and matching various kinds of wheels/rims. However, such bolt is vigorously pressed and fixed in the wheel hub by a tool. After the vehicle being used for a long period of time, the wheel bolt may be rusted, deformed or damaged. For driver's safety, the wheel bolts on the wheel hub must be replaced periodically.
For replacement of the wheel bolts, vehicle maintenance and repair technicians need to remove the whole wheel together with the wheel hub from the axle shaft. This is labor-and-time-consuming process. The wheel bolts are not fixed on the wheel hub by threads. They are pressed to be tightly fixed on the wheel hub. Yet the wheel hub is rotatable. Thus the only way for mounting the bolts on the wheel hub is to remove the wheel hub from the axle shaft first and then the old bolts are released from the wheel hub by hammering. Next a fastening tool is used to rotate and press new bolts on the wheel hub gradually.
Refer to US Pat. App. Pub. No. 20130126197 “Reversible Drive Socket or Bit Holder With One-Way Clutch Mechanism”, a one-way clutch mechanism 54 typically includes multiple rollers 56, which interact with a cylindrical member that may be inserted in an axial passageway 48. A flange 70 will be seated generally on or generally at the face 50. A clutch housing 46 is fitted over a centerline axis 38. For rotational continuity, the socket holder or assembly 34 must be inserted initially axially into the clutch or clutch assembly 32 to lock or retain the holder 34 for rotation in a first sense, and must be removed and reinserted axially into the opposite side of knob or handle 30 to reverse the effective locked rotational sense of operation. The problem of this device is in that the rollers interact with a cylindrical member that may be inserted in an axial passageway. When the socket holder 34 is rotated, the rollers 56 may be biased due to too much force applied. Then the socket holder 34 is against the rollers 56 so that the rollers 56 got damaged or locked and difficult to rotate. While using the conventional fastening tool, a force is applied to the bolt by the fastening tool for pressing the bolt to move axially and press into the assembly hole of the wheel hub after the bolt being threaded tightly. During the rotation process, a pressure friction occurs between the flange 70 and the handle 30. However, the device with the above structure is unable to solve this problem and the operation is not smooth. Thus users need to take more effort to rotate the fastening tool. Thus there is room for improvement and a need to provide a tool that solves the problem of surface-to-surface pressure friction occurred between the flange 70 and the handle 30 while the projecting section 80 being rotated.